This invention relates generally to freeze resisting valves, and more particularly to valves installable in such relation to the ground as to resist freeze-up in cold weather.
Freezing of water control valves in winter, as for example in remote locations, such as farms, ranches, etc. has been a persistent problem. There is need for a simple, reliable valve that does not require heating, as by electricity or other means, and that will resist, and prevent, freeze-up in normal winter conditions.